


Glass Box (Chinese version) (2018)

by EDEN06 (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Depressing, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi, argument
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EDEN06
Summary: Two months ago, Ash disappeared. But Serena, Clemot, and Bonnie haven't given up hope. With help from Alain and Sylva, they finally find the black-haired trainer, although not in that tragic state.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 2





	Glass Box (Chinese version) (2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glass Box (2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975243) by [pixar_was_my_childhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood). 



被困在一个玻璃盒子里。他在那个盒子外面看不到任何东西。

不知道他来这里多久了。小时？天？几个月？年份？

没有什么可以标记时间的流逝。他所知道的是他又累又饿。在玻璃盒子外面，Darkrai / Deoxys杂种和Gardevoir / Zorawark杂种在黑色的浩瀚之中并排漂浮着，看不见地看着玻璃盒子和里面的男孩。
    
    
      Gardevoir / Zorawark混血儿停顿了一下，在他们的目光回到他们的“实验”之前见了Darkrai的眼睛，"停下来，我保证你，它的寿命将比其他任何人都更长。”它，”她说，这次没有把眼睛从玻璃盒子上移开。
    
    “梦食？” Darkrai / Deoxys问，他的眼睛已经闪闪发光（如果可以这样称呼的话）。 Gardevoir点了点头，变得越来越强。
    
    开始时，他一直背对着玻璃墙之一坐着。克里莫特（Clemot），邦妮（Bonnie）和塞雷娜（Serena）处在黑暗的街道上。起初，他很高兴再次见到他们，但是当三人开始朝与他相反的方向前进时，这让他感到惊讶。他注意到他们的衣服被污垢覆盖，邦妮丢失了马尾辫的一部分。这是怎么回事？他们从哪里跑  
    
    起初，他认为这是一个愿景，将来会发生。他错了，那是一种记忆，过去发生过的事情。他看着皮卡丘的展开，命令皮卡丘在彼此靠近的克莱莫特和邦妮身上释放出最大的雷电。前者将后者推到他身后，并接了雷电。然后他转身直到面对Serena，Serena的身子与其他人略微站在一起。在他的右手是一把刀，他无视Clemot和Bonnie的疯狂叫喊，他把它扔向那颗金发，刺穿了她的心。  
    
    他杀了塞雷娜  
    
    当它结束时，他跌倒了，完全惊呆了  
    
    
    
    
    
      “邦妮，这就是我们所能做的。我们不知道阿什在哪里，或者他还活着，”克莱莫特提醒她，塞雷娜点头不语。两周前，距Ash精疲力尽，一个月半以来，他们已经筋疲力尽了。 Clemot怀疑这名黑发教练被Pokemon接走了，因为Ash被Pokemon能力Physic的蓝色光芒掩盖了，而他的失踪可能是Pokemon的瞬移传送造成的。克里莫特（Clemot）操纵了塞雷纳（Serena）的平板电脑，以寻找异常现象和异常神奇宝贝。粉色的平板电脑突然发出高声的哔哔声，刺破了小组的沉默。一个红点出现在离他们当前位置不远的地方。在这两个月中，Serena和Clemot都抓到了新的Pokemon，闪亮的Noviern和Manectic。当她站着时，亲爱的金发女郎从它的Pokeball中释放了蝙蝠般的大型神奇宝贝。
    
    女声大喊：“您可能需要我们的帮助！”使他们全部转身。有两个人向他们走来，一个高个头，皮肤白皙的金发女孩（曾叫ell）与加德伏尔/卢纳纳拉的杂种交配，由阿兰和他的Charizard陪同。
    
    “每个人，西尔瓦。每个人西尔瓦，”阿兰介绍了他的同伴。席尔瓦（Sylva）向阿兰点了点头，然后向加德瓦（Gardevoir）/卢纳纳拉（Lunanala）的同伴说：“露娜（Luna），如果可以？点了点头，两人之间空中出现了一个景象。一个Darkrai / Deoxys混合动力车和Gardevoir / Zorawark混合动力车漂浮在一个小玻璃箱前，里面是一个非常熟悉的黑发男孩。
    
    “是灰！”小威惊呼，震惊。
    
    阿兰告诉他们：“我们在这里途中看到了这一点。但是那些杂种和那个盒子一直在移动，所以我们最好快点。”
    
    “你有任何能支持你的飞行型口袋妖怪吗？”西尔瓦问道，克里莫特摇了摇头。
    
    “我有我的诺维恩，”塞琳娜提出，西尔瓦拿出两个Pokeball并释放了皮吉特和火蜥蜴。然后，她向他们提供了使用Pidgeot的时间。在Darkrai / Deoxys使用了他的Dream Eater能力之后，两个人离开了玻璃盒子，开始吵架。
    
    “我说我们把箱子淹没，看看它能活多久！” Darkrai / Deoxys大喊。
    
    “还没有，如果我们现在这样做的话，那将会死了！我们将使用弗罗斯特。人类对寒冷的抵抗力远不如我们。”加德瓦/佐拉瓦克人的混合体反驳道，她的声音沉稳甚至均匀。  
    
    
    
    
    
      “很好，很好。至少应该很有趣。”他抱怨着放弃了对混合动力车的争论。两人移回玻璃箱，在那里他们的“实验”跌落在墙上。在Darkrai / Deoxys的手中，形成了两个冰球，但随后消失了，因为盒子中的玻璃开始起雾，因为里面的空气迅速变冷。突然的寒冷使他发呆。他微微发抖，将双腿向身体上方拉，以节省体热。
    
    阿兰（Alain）和西尔瓦（Sylva）站在他们的Charizards背上，克里奥特（Clemot）和邦妮（Bonnie）在西尔瓦（Sylva）的皮德（Pidgeot）身上，瑟琳娜（Serena）和艾什（Ash）的皮卡丘（Pikachu）在她的诺维恩（Noviern）身上。他们要去的地方是Alain和Sylva以前见过的杂种和and住Ash的玻璃盒。这两个口袋妖怪暂时停止了活动，目前位于一个大小合适的洞穴中。两只Charizards，Sylva的Pidgeot和Serena的Noviern降落在上述洞穴的前面。
    
    “外面有人！正在朝我们的方向前进！”当他的同伴使用她的身体能力去看达克赖告诉她的话时，达克赖尖叫着。的确是这样，五个人，两个火蜥蜴，一个皮奇（Pidgeot）和一个诺维恩（Noviern）正穿过洞穴向他们前进。
    
    Gardevoir / Zorawark说：“把箱子塞满水，我们就走了。”她切断了身体的能力，以至于对即将来临的小组的视线消失了。这使两个人充满了扭曲的病痛。在山的更远处是泉水，泉水消失了，使骨头干燥。春季的大部分水重新出现在玻璃盒内。由于以前的严寒温度，Ash的手指和脚趾发麻，当水开始出现时，他发现很难将头保持在水面之上。
    
    
    
      “我们可能要走了，”加德瓦/佐拉瓦克杂物告诉她的同伴时，她将他们俩都传送了出去，把玻璃盒子和那个黑发教练留给了他不可避免的命运。当这群人终于到达洞穴深处的玻璃盒子的位置时，他们发现杂种已经消失了，盒子里很快装满了水。他们都面对那惊恐的表情。皮卡丘的尾巴不断发出嘶哑的金属，它的尾巴撞到了箱子上。玻璃破裂并破裂，使水急匆匆地倒入里面。他们设法摆脱了震惊，克利莫特和瑟琳娜冲了过去，玻璃碎片被遗忘了。邦妮（Bonnie）追赶他们，但席尔瓦（Sylva）和阿兰（Alain）阻止了她。
    
    西尔瓦对她说：“你太小了，那些玻璃碎片会伤到你。”另外两名教练带着抬起似乎失去知觉的灰烬离开了现在被毁坏的盒子，朝着它们走去。当Clemot感到一阵搏动时，没人说任何话，却没有发现，他给Serena的表情告诉了她她所需要知道的一切。金发女郎喘着粗气，颤抖着退开了。
    
    “怎么了？怎么了？”邦妮问，担心，克莱莫特和塞雷娜都脸上露出悲伤和沮丧的表情。
    “阿什...他死了，”当悲惨的消息传来时，阿琳和席尔瓦睁大了眼睛，塞雷娜cho住了。  
    
    
    

* * *
    
    
      **一个星期后**
    
    PokéNews的一名记者站在Delia Ketchum的房屋前，那里聚集了Delia，Oak教授和Ash的所有旅伴。
    
    “一个星期前的今天，阿什·凯彻姆（Ash Ketchum）被淹死，有目击者报道说，应该归咎于Darkrai / Deoxys杂种和Gardevoir / Zorawark杂种。  
    
    今天，对于那些认识Ash以及那些对Ash有所作为的人来说，这是一个极为悲惨的时刻”，她自己哭了
    

**Author's Note:**

> Could someone please tidy this up, please?


End file.
